It Happened so Fast
by Shydow
Summary: AU. The Smash Mansion isn't so fun when a killer is loose, and one is never what they seem. "Dr. Mario had told him not to open the door, but he wasn't patient enough to not see him for, what, a few days, maybe a week? He couldn't wait that long, so he opened the door. Makes sense, right?"


He pushed the dresser against his door as fast as he could, hearing the pounding footsteps get louder.

Luigi Vio wasn't the one to wait, and he surely wasn't going to wait now.

He heard the mixed screams of other Smashers, some begging for mercy and others simply crying at the sight that was before them. He wouldn't dare look past the door, even if he had the courage to. He couldn't imagine what was out there. Or, he could, but he didn't want to.

Dr. Mario had told him not to open the door, but he wasn't patient enough to not see him for., what, a few days, maybe a week? He couldn't wait that long, so he opened the door. Makes sense, right? It's normal to want to comfort a friend. A _brother_.

Until that person ends up killing nearly everyone at the Smash Mansion, that is.

He remembered seeing even Master Hand crumble to the ground, dropping limp as any trace of life left him. Crazy Hand following suit, twitching on the floor before ceasing to move completely. Marth had tried to stop the rampaging man, but he had fell as well, a burning hole left through his chest where a blaze of fire had went through it. Even Sonic wasn't fast enough to avoid an aerial kick to the face, his skull caving in from the impact.

And _that's _when everyone there took the hint to run, and try to save as many people as they could.

The hiding man didn't really care about them now, though. Especially the ones that simply locked their doors, as it seems the attacker could break them down (or just as easily _break them_) and find his prey in a matter of seconds.

He heard a scream fairly close to his door. _Megaman?_ He thought, nearly panicking. Megaman was a good friend of his, and it would be terrible to see him-

_Snap._

The sound of bones being broken, then a thump, and then a...groan? He listened hard as a low voice kept pleading for mercy.

"P-Please...Don't...remember m...Why are you doin...thi...?" Snake? Was the legendary mercenary _Solid Snake_ of a people trying to reason with...whoever was out there. He knew it wasn't who it used to be.

"You kno...can't do that." The..._killer's _voice was firmer than Snake's, as if the soldier had already been injured. "Either I kill you...you kill me."

"Tha...not true...w..." The hiding man put his ear against the upper part of his door, trying to get more of the conversation. "We were friends, remember?" He could hear much better now. Why had he not done this before...?

"L-Lies." Was that...hesitation?

"How could you forget?"  
>"I'm n-not your friend! I <em>hate<em> you!"

"H-Hey, get your hands off that gun! _STOP-_"

A gunshot rang through the air, and he heard a door fling open. The door to his suite, most likely.

He could hear heavy breathing, and the sound of something (a corpse?) being dragged against the ground. He mentally noted to find who was hired to build this place, and thank him for putting two bedrooms in the suite. One for him, one for his brother. It was kind of odd, but the fact that there were two doors that led into two other rooms when you were already _inside _a room was always cool to him.

"F-Fratello?" He heard a whimpering, it seemed like his brother was around the kitchen area. It was decently far from his little bedroom, but not too far away, so he was cautious.

"I...I wanna go home...I wanna go home..." The whimpers erupted into sobs. "C-Can we go h-home? Urk...!" His tone of voice changed entirely. "Where are you hiding?! I'm going to find you...You're never getting away!" Quick as a flash, it happened again. "_Fratello_..._Please..._"

He took a second to think, before slowly beginning to pull the dresser blocking his door back. He opened the door even slower, staring in pity at the sight before him.

His little brother, scared out of his wits. Hair matted and tangled, blood staining his green clothes and his face shades of red...

...And Snake's hand held tightly in his own.

"Luigi...I'm so...I'm so sorry..."

He saw his brother twitch slightly, as the color in his eyes faded to a near transparent silver.

And he knew it was over.

Luigi Vio regained his senses hazily. He tried to hold his hands up to pop his knuckles, but he felt something weighing them down. Did he already have something in his hands? He glanced to the side and smiled, it was just two other people's hands, Snake and his brother. Mario was always there for him, and he was happy he was going to be here for him now as well.

He leaned his "sleeping" companions against the kitchen cabinet, fishing a gun out of his pocket. The green-clad plumber plopped down in between Mario and Snake, holding the gun to his head with his finger on the trigger.

He would see them again.

**A/N: Sorry if this was kind of bad. The idea is sorta based on Within the Cardboard Box (by Solitary Shadow. Check her stories out if you haven't already). It's based off the Mr. L plotline more or less, and since we really never got to see him in action, I made a sort of AU-ish thing to show what I think it might've been like. Ciao for now, Shydow out!**


End file.
